just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Volosian People's Republic
The Volosian People's Republic is one of the three major factions in the Third Volosian Civil War. Overview The Volosian People's Republic is a revolutionary faction of Communist sympathizers in Volosia during the Third Volosian Civil War. They oppose the Western ideals of the United Volosian Republic and they intend to turn Volosia into a Communist state. History Ever since the breakup of the Soviet Union, much of the Volosian citizens were not celebrating the fate of their nation, rather some Volosian citizens actually favored their Soviet allies, remembering their assistance in the Second Volosian Civil War as well as in World War II. With the citizens becoming more and more divided between those who are open-minded enough to welcome the change, and those who miss the past, Gigori Kudrov became the leader of a new Volosian Communist Party. With many of the pro-Soviet citizens rallying to his cause, the party grew in popularity until finally it was ready to face the government. A coup was launched in Volosia and it managed to cripple the original Republic beyond repair, and the VPR seemed victorious until Vladimir Sachevsky rallied the broken Republic's remaining military and government personnel and organized them into the Republican Army of Volosia, to oppose the VPR coup and restore the Republic. While the VPR at this point had seized control of much of Volosia and defeated the original Republic, the Republican Army of Volosia was not out of the fight yet and so began the Third Volosian Civil War. Ideology Rather than create a Socialist regime similar to the pre-Soviet Socialist Republic of Volosia, they believe in restoring the Soviet dictatorial brand of Communism, commonly referred to as Stalinism, and creating a new and more powerful united Volosia under this government that could restore the ideals of Communist countries such as the Soviet Union or North Korea. Many of the citizens under the VPR's banner are fanatical in their belief of the Communist way of life, some even going so far as to challenge the Russian Federation, accusing it of bowing to Western demands and becoming a "Puppet" of the West. Grigori Kudrov feeds this belief by creating anti-Russian propaganda and saying that in the long-term, the VPR will "Liberate" the Russian Federation from their "Bourgeoisie oppressors." With such fanatical individuals devoted to the Stalinist way of Communism, many of the VPR soldiers are very vocal in their opposition of the West/Russian-backed United Volosian Republic, as well as their opposition to the Republican Army of Volosia. They also hate every other faction in Volosia, but not nearly as passionately as their hate for their main rivals. Diplomacy The Volosian People's Republic is hostile to every faction in the game and willing to attack all of them on sight except the Black Hand, and even so they will exercise an abundance of caution whenever they see Black Hand troops. While they are likely to attack any faction in the game on sight, it's not impossible for Rico to get on their good side. Equipment *BMI Husky - Lightly armored reconnaissance vehicle. *BMI Woodpecker - Six-wheeled armored personnel carrier truck. *Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles - Eight-wheeled combat vehicle platform. *Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles - Eight-wheeled Soviet era main battle tank platform. *HG-145 Eagle - Attack helicopter. *HT-227 Giant - Heavy transport helicopter. *LM-330 Olen - Military van. *LM-370 Okhotnik - Four-wheeled military car. *NB-223 Series Armored Vehicles - Eight wheeled main battle tank platform. *NSA-251 Self-Propelled Artillery - Eight-wheeled heavy self-propelled artillery platform. *PH-25 Sparrow - Light transport/attack helicopter. *Polevka Series Armored Vehicles - Four wheeler light battle tank platform. *RH-516 Kestrel - Light transport helicopter. *SG-75 Predator - Attack helicopter. *V-52 APC - Newer 6-wheeler APC. Trivia *This is at the moment, the only faction starting with "V". Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Factions Category:Factions in Volosia Category:Communists